Roma
by lakeking
Summary: The life and hardships of a Roman slave during the Pax Romana. nothing here will ever be true. Just my little world
1. Prolouge

59BC The Romans began their siege on Spain and Portugal

I couldn't see through all the smoke that plagued my small trading village.

"Dad! Mom!" I cried into the smoke. But it was all drowned out by the screams of the other villagers and the crackling of the buildings.

I tried again. "Dad! Mom!", no luck.

I began to run in random directions trying to look for my parents.

I shouted again, "Mom! Dad!".

Suddenly I tripped over someone. I looked over and brushed away the body's hair. It was my mother, but I did not shed a tear. My father had told me that men who cry in battle usually die in the same way.

I got back up and began to ran. Now that I found my mother I had one other to find.

"Dad!" I tried again, "Dad!"

I came around the outskirts of town where I saw many soldiers and hid behind a nearby home. I looked out and saw many prisoners either dead or tied up. I also saw my father. He was tied up, kneeling in front of a large bodied man. They were talking quietly but I always had excellent hearing.

"So we've finally found you. You were a hero to all of Rome but then you ran" said the large man.

My father didn't answer nor did he look at the man.

"But what I don't understand is why you would come to this poor, dying, village."

"… It was for them. Rome had destroyed too much so I tried to save at least one village. Or in my case one family. But I've even failed at that" my father said.

"Yes. I had heard you ran and married a Spaniard let alone a . Too bad but you know that we had to kill her. She was a mongrel."

I grind my teeth as he says this.

"No. It is you people who are the mongrels. You destroy and kill for your own personal gain. That is the reason I ran. That is the reason I'm able to except my fate."

The man draws his blade. "Well then. Take it."

The next thing I know the large man strikes his blade into my father's chest where he falls covered in blood. Even though my father had told me never to mourn the death of another. In the first time since I was a mere baby. I shed a tear, not a full cry, no. Just a tear.

I'm then grabbed from behind by an enemy soldier. I try to fight back but he restraints me. In his arms I still struggle as I come closer to the man that killed my father.

"Sir Leroy. I found this behind a nearby hut." he said.

The newly named, Sir Leroy comes to me and removes my headpiece I usually wear. My ears pop out revealing what I am and when my ears are shown my tail always pops through my pants with it.

"Oh. Look what we have here. Judging from his ears I'd say he's a lynx rase de animale jumătate. He could be sold a high price at the slave market." Lerei claimed.

"You bastard! I'll revenge my father's death you monster!" I shout.

"Oh. So you're the sum of Enrick's little equation. You'll definitely be worth a high price." He said. "But your much too …rout."

Next thing I knew I was knocked out and fell into darkness.

During my coma like state I had a very strange dream. I'd tell you about it but you'd be pretty bore cause I was out for a long time. But it was mostly visions of me and my parents in our everyday lives. And one was when I was going to be a big brother…I guess that's gone too.

Something hits a bump and I awaken slowly, a sharp pain in the back of my head. As I rise from a seat of what is a cart. I look around to see that there are only two people on this wagon. Me and another boy, a bunny rase de animale jumătate, probably around my age.

He sniffles. "I thought you were dead. You were asleep for a long time. I thought I'd be alone again." He digs his face in his knees. "My name's Ignous. What's yours?"

"Darlious. Hey are you a bunny rase de animale jumătate?" I reply.

He shakes his head no. "No. I'm a hare. My mommy said that hare's are more prestigious, that they are strong like me." He begins to cry. "Now they took my mommy, daddy, and lil' Sis."

My ears lower in sadness cause the worse thing than knowing someone you love is dead is knowing their alive but separated from you. I gather my strength and jump to the floor.

"Well Ignous. I'm Darlious de Roma, age 12, and a proud lynx rase de animale jumătate. How 'bout you?"

He rises and wipes his tears. And in the lowest whisper I heard he said, "I'm Ignous de Frante, age 10 and a hare rase de animale jumătate."

And then I knew that even if I don't know where I'm going or who anyone is. At least I have a friend to not know anything with and that's just ok. Well for now.


	2. Sale Price

The year is 509BC. The Holy Roman Catholic Empire (the HRCE) is the greatest power in all of the world. Recently, Pope Richard III has died and been replaced by Pope Vincent I, a ruthless, tyrant. He was begun a long aged war starting in 507BC, against the nations of western Europe. It's biggest and hardest hit was in Yunonda, Spain; taking down King Herald IV, he secured a large portion of the country and some of Portugal.

Many people have become prisoners of war but due to a decree on August 7th, 509; all other than the HRCE, were to be killed. This brought up a wave of genocide against most outsiders but those affected most were rase de animale jumătate.

Rase de animale jumătate, was the roman given name to mongrels. Mongrels where considered anyone who were "animal half-breeds". Animal half-breeds are people who were born with characteristics of animals, most with tails or ears. First seen as gifts from the lord by Pope Richard, Pope Vincent had changed the minds of people, calling them devils or creatures against the lord as a way to receive praise, support, and an excuse for his actions.

Although most were ordered to be killed, some were spared and put in trade houses to be sold for hard labor. Most laborers were children. The most famous trade/work houses was The Cycle.

---

It had been a day since I last saw my father yet hours since I was dumped on this buggy. The smell, and taste of sot and coal filled the air I breathed; telling me that we were in The Cycle. Ignous had fallen asleep an hour ago but I couldn't sleep, both for mine and his safety. I tried looking through a small crack in the wooden vehicle. I was shocked to see what I did.

The area was black; as black as a night with no stars. The area was field upon field upon field, each will hundreds of small, wilting wheats. The most disgusting thing was the air. It was so thick and filled with dust and sot, probably from The Cycle Building or the "you're going to stay here for the rest of your life" factory. It was proven with all the people around. They all looked so frail and dirty, no life in their eyes. I saw some just fall in their deaths.

The buggy stopped and I got worried. I went over to Ignous and start to shake him awake, "Ignous…Ignous…wake up!"

He yawn, stretched and arose from his seat. "What is it?" he asked.

"We've stopped" I reply.

The back of the cart opens and a man comes in. He picks us up and walks out then toward a huge factory that was producing the sot. It was The Cycle Building. The front gate opened and inside we saw arena like stages with people being examined and tested. The man walks right past the arenas and behind a very large curtain. He places us on the ground as another man pushes us onto another stage.

A quite plump man in a robe starts to speak, "Well ladies and men. Our last items up for sale are two fine specimen. A hare and lynx rase de animale jumătate. They are young, strong, and willing to do any chore asked of them. The bidding shall start at a hundred pelts."

The horde of people start shouting and raising their numbered cards. Values went from hundreds to thousands, to numbers I never knew existed. I couldn't believe I was worth so much, but feared why everyone wanted me so bad. The fat man spoke, "Ok. Five-thousand pelts! Going once….twice….three times and…." "Three million pelts" a man shouted. The entire arena gasped and whispered among themselves. The fat man was caught off guard and stated to become timid, "Wow. Gosh….Going once. Twice. Three." He banged a gavel. "Sold to number 37! Now to start the next bidding."

We were rushed off the stage and outside to where we saw another buggy. A man pushed us into the carriage, where it was actually quite nice. It had seats of linen, and the carriage was carved in a strange shape on the inside. The man who bid the winning pelts was across from us. Almost starring us down.

He was a middle aged man probably around forty or maybe a late thirties. On his face he wore a beard that connected to his short black hairs. His forehead was separated by a part of no hair or a part that somewhat covered his face. His eyes had no tint, making me believe he was blind and explaining his rude starring. He bared simple garments, a tunic, some pants, boots, and gloves. What intrigued me the most was he wore a collar 'n' chain, as if he were an animal of sorts.

I looked over to Ignous who looked like he was still contemplating what the hell just happened. As the buggy mpved the man began to talk. "Your names. Now."

He had caught us off guard, "Oh…um…Darlious sir."

Ignous was still in shock mode. But I believe he didn't notice him. Cause everyone knows never to go against a noble or you're in for a striking.

"What of the rabbit" he said.

Aw crap. Well that was ruined. "How'd you know I mean…I thought you were blind."

"Just cause I can't see doesn't mean I didn't know he was there."

Well…this was uneventful…

He'd been ways out to the main land. The fields of Rome had covered my site of view and I couldn't be more disgusted. The place where the most hated people in the world lived was one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen. The man edged me to come away from the viewing window.

It had been hours and Ignous was asleep. I was on my last legs but I didn't want to go to sleep as the man was still awake. He still stared at us with those lifeless eyes but I was losing this battle and fell to my dream land.


End file.
